


That Great Gamble

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Otabek tries something new at 4CC.(Title from Beethoven's Symphony #9.)





	That Great Gamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



"With two skaters left to perform, Otabek Altin's now guaranteed to be on the podium. What an adventure this years' Four Continents has been..."

Nine of Otabek's texts after the FS were from Yuri. (The other was his older sister, who'd been watching the livestream.) Most of them were variations on _where the fuck were you hiding that quad?!?_

_You like it? Worlds is next..._

_I hate you. You're worse than Katsudon._

_Hope you won't mind when I loom over you on the podium._

_We'll just see about that, asshole._

Otabek sent back a thumbs-up emoji and grinned to himself.


End file.
